


Triangle // Треугольник

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Open to Interpretation, Other, Parable, Philosophy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: Shiva? Dualism? And maybe the Hegelian triad? // Шива? Дуализм? А, может быть, гегелевская триада?Caution! The philosophy of the story is not fully understood by the author himself. The author is not responsible for the interpretation. // Осторожно! Философия рассказа не вполне осознана самим автором. За интерпретации автор ответственность не несет.





	Triangle // Треугольник

Шива, как известно, бог разрушения. И также великолепный танцор. Недаром изображением его скульптурного изображения украшают обложки учебников МХК. Очень хочется расшифровать эту аббревиатуру как «моя хата с краю», ведь это отлично отражает отношение Шивы к подлунному миру. Шива танцует, его стремительные руки образуют колесо над мирозданием. Созидание и разрушение, белое и черное. Но что, если тайна заключена не в дуализме? Что если она — не две рыбы, повторяющие друг друга в точности до наоборот, а кельтский треугольник? Что посередине между черным и белым?  
Некоторые говорят, что серое, равнодушное, которое ближе к темному, чем к светлому. Но я позволю себе с вами не согласиться.  
— Треугольник как гегелевская триада? Ты серьезно?  
— Основание — путь от тезиса к антитезису, а вершина — синтез. Ты и неТы сливаются вместе и преображаются. Вечная борьба противоположностей, которые переходят друг в друга, образуя нечто новое. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
— Да, конечно, — машинально сказала она. Ее тонкие загорелые пальцы вертели в руках каштан.  
— Зачем тебе это? — он указал на каштан. — Валялся себе, никого не трогал, а ты его взяла. Теперь из него не получится дерева.  
— Я люблю трогать каштаны. Они такие мягкие и удобные в руке. А потом нагреваются и как будто становятся частью тебя. И зря ты думаешь, что не будет дерева. Я однажды взяла каштан и забросила за решетку сада. Он упал в траву и, надеюсь, пророс. А вообще, с каких это пор тебя начали волновать каштаны? Для такого философа, как ты, любое дерево, небось, только страницы книги, где написано про Гегеля и Кьеркегора. И сад для тебя — только Эдемский. А может и просто абстракция. Надеюсь, ты не любишь цитировать Библию?  
— Имеешь что-то против Библии?  
— Нет, просто я боюсь людей, любящих ее цитировать. Они ни капельки не искренни.  
— Должно быть, ты про пастора в бинтах.  
— Конечно, он сумасшедший.  
— Думаю, здесь мы с тобой впервые сошлись во мнениях. Треугольник замкнулся.  
— Ты смешной. Обычно говорят же про круг.  
— Круг — это дуализм. А я говорю о триаде.  
— Хочешь сказать, что мы должны объединить наши мнения? Прийти к синтезу? Зачем?  
— А люди так общаются, представляешь? Ищут точки соприкосновения. Но ты, походу, сугубый интроверт.  
— Не надо обвинять меня в мизантропии.  
— Послушай, я не понимаю, почему здесь сидишь каждый погожий вечер? На мой взгляд, здесь слишком холодно, да и лестница неудобная.  
— Красиво же, посмотри на реку. Небо, вода и небоскребы, а за ними старые дома.  
— Эта река такая грязная, что в ней даже не искупаешься.  
— Согласна, абстрактные реки гораздо чище. Но почему ты отказываешь в красоте повседневности?  
— Неужели ты не знаешь, сколько в ней жести?  
— Всего пару минут назад кто-то обвинял в мизантропии меня.  
Он положил ей на колени треугольный листочек.  
— Мне кажется, он так же красив, как и твоя река. В этом чертовом городе второй день идет война, о которой никто не знает. Люди воюют сами с собой. Поэтому мы должны постараться понять друг друга.  
Она кивнула и поежилась от налетевшего ветерка. С реки надвигалась ночь.


End file.
